


I Know You Care

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: AUish. Josie finds herself in a love triangle where she torn between her head and her heart. And things just begin to erupt in her life. Who does she turn to? Chuck or Reggie? DISCLAIMER





	1. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palace- Sam Smith

_I miss you_

Josie did her best to ignore those three words and the name attached to it. He still had this power over her mind. Her body. Her palms were sweaty. And she couldn’t stop her heart from skipping the occasional beat. This wasn’t what she wanted as hard as she tried to break free. Feeling a presence approach her, she put her phone in her purse giving her boyfriend a sweet kiss.

“Hey bae.” Chuck stole another, putting his arm around her, walking her to class. Chuck Clayton. The once misogynistic pig was now the born again Christian who wrote comic books. Volunteered at homeless shelters. He was a gentleman. Funny. Handsome. With a bright smile. Everything she could imagine herself being attracted to. “Josie. You alright?” She looked up in his concerned eyes. “You’re miles away.”

“Sorry. It’s this song the girls and I are working on.” She gripped her books. “What were you talking about?”

“Just us and the team were gonna hang out tonight.”

“Great.” She said quickly. “I mean…I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just.”

“I get it. You want your time with your girls. All work. No play. Perks of having a Rockstar as a girlfriend.” They laughed as he pecked her lips. “See you later.” She walked into the class.

Reggie saw the perfect couple separate as she walked inside with her gold eyeshadow and glossed lips wearing a leopard skirt. Every time his teammate kissed her, it burned. He didn’t expect to fall for the stubborn, ambitious, talented queen. But he did. They were only for a little moment, and then she moved on. Like he was nothing. Maybe he wasn’t.

This past year, he had lost sight and got caught up. And he earned the disappointment and judgement from his parents that he was working so hard to get. Working so hard to prove he was trying to change. Last year, when they found out he was selling drugs. Using drugs…he was just trying to move on from that place. And Josie’s rejection was his karma.

Their whatever it was started at the end of junior year. Celebrating being official seniors. And then when they came back from summer, she was all about Chuck Clayton.

Her eyes caught his. She could always find his. As his hers. And she looked away, taking a seat far away from him.

Taking out his phone, his fingers moved on his screen.

_Please can we talk?_

Josie folded her lips. There was nothing to talk about. They were over in two months. What they had it was a crazy moment where she lost herself. Where she was living off the adrenaline rush of not thinking. But she found herself again. And that meant staying away from guys who were bad for her and her reputation. Her and Chuck had been together for a month since school started back. They were set up by her mom of course. Which meant this was best for her. And it is.

But knowing this didn’t stop her from wanting to text Reggie back. His presence always gave her that natural high. Near or far. Just knowing he was around…..

But she couldn’t think like that. She chose Chuck. Her handsome, loving, adorable Chuck. Who helped her for the better. Recorded her concerts. Supported her. Taking her to church and around his family. Her sisters loved him. And vice versa. But he was always there. And so perfect it was suffocating. But he he loved her so much…..

More than she loved herself at the moment because she sounded ungrateful. She didn’t have to turn around to see him in his varsity jacket with hurt eyes.

Reggie stared at her from the back row, watching her put her phone up. She wasn’t going to respond. Just like the other times. He kept replaying in his mind. Trying to figure out why she didn’t just tell him it was over. But he knew that was how life was at times. You had to make your own closure. And before he knew it, he saw her walking down the halls with Mr. Perfect. And he made sure to rub it in his face in the locker room. Telling the team how great of a kisser Josie was. How good her mom’s cooking was. Doing his best to prove that he had won.

After the teacher’s lecture, the older woman passed out their assignment. “Pick a partner to work with.” Those were the dreaded words she hated.

“Mrs. Graham. Can we work on it by ourselves?” The older woman nodded.

Reggie rolled his eyes. It was her way of slapping him in the face. She had thought he was going to ask her. He knew better. Besides Cheryl made her way over to her.

“So once again we are watching the Josie Love Chronicles.” The diva rolled her eyes at the HBIC.

From her perspective, it was a soap opera. Her trying to figure out what she wanted. What she truly wanted and not what her mother was brainwashing her to want.

“Can we just do this assignment?” She pleaded, feeling Reggie’s eyes on her. The red head looked at the football captain who turned his head. There was still tension between them. Even she could feel it. Biting her lip, she grabbed Josie’s paper from her, giving her the all knowing eyes. “We can talk about this later in the music room.”

“Or….” The HBIC whispered. “We can talk about this now. Like you want to. This assignment is going to be for homework anyways.” The fiery redhead waited not giving her sister a break.

“Fine. Reggie wants to talk.” She kept her voice low as the teacher walked through the aisles.

“Then talk to him.” Cheryl said.

“I can’t do that. Because he’s going to want more. He told me he missed me.”

“Do you?” Josie nodded. That wasn’t the point. Cheryl knew she was annoying Josie but this girl could be so difficult at times. Making the simplest choices hard.

“Cheryl. I can’t miss him. I’m with Chuck. Meeting with him would mean that something’s there.” She rationalized as Cheryl licked her red lips.

“It amazes me how you think you can just shut your emotions off all together. You can’t. but if you are that adamant about your feelings for Chuck. Then tell him face to face it’s over.” She was right, but still….

“There is no closure to give. It was just a couple of kisses and parties.” Cheryl laughed. This girl’s perception of what it was astounded her. If by couple she meant a hundred, then yes it was a couple. She was trying to make it seem like it was nothing. But right now, Josie wasn’t in the mood to be challenged, so she made due.

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem for you to talk to him. Of course he’s going to fall head over hills for you. I mean you’re the strongest, most powerful and beautiful girl he knows, besides me of course.” The two laughed.

Pulling out her phone, her fingers touched the screen.

_Meet me in the music room._

Reggie looked up, catching her eyes, nodding.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie paced in the room, knowing that she was seconds away from seeing him. Actually talking to him. It had been a while sense it had just been the two of them. Alone together. And her stomach was doing flips. And she swore she couldn’t breathe…

Reggie saw her walk inside the room. And he wondered if her heart beat like his. He felt like he was going to explode if it hadn’t been for his skin. Walking in the room, he locked the door behind them. Catching her eyes. And she made sure enough distance was between them. So she wouldn’t have to fall in those eyes again.

It was weird how time stood still in this moment. How they were taking in every part of the other’s features. Wishing they had the luxury of touching each other. Both were waiting for someone to say something. It should be her, she was the one who dropped him. But them Reggie asked one simple question.

“Does he make you happy? Because if he does, I’ll leave you alone.” His voice was light. Firm. And it held conviction. She let the question replay in her head, not saying anything. She only held herself, looking away.

“Is he who you really want to be with?” His dark eyes made her feel these waves of guilt and fear. “And I mean really want to be with because you like him….”

“Chuck is a great guy!!! How dare you disrespect him like that. He’s changed. And he’s kind, caring, compassionate.” She couldn’t help but raise her voice.

“So is a golden retriever JoJo.” He battled.

“See this is why I shouldn’t have tried to talk to you, because you’re stubborn. You think you’re right. That you know everything about me. And you think you know what I want. But you don’t. I don’t want you. Accept it. Move on.” She got up, heading to the door.

“O no. Don’t you do that. “ She stopped at his voice, slowly turning to look at him. “Make it seem like I’m making all this up in my head. You’re the one who steals glances when Chuck isn’t looking. You’re the one who parks by me. Or how about when you see me with another girl. You make it your mission to walk passed us. Yeah. I might be egotistical, but so are you. And you know it.” Josie couldn’t deny that. They were too much alike. And it was just so explosive.

“If you want Chuck. And if he makes you happy. Then why haven’t you left me alone. I’m sick of all the mind games.” And as crazy as it sounded, even now he still wanted her. Wanted to prove to her that he could make her happy.

And he hated those thoughts in his head because Chuck was a better man than him. Always had his back on the field. But he himself was trying to be better too…. “You can’t do that to me. You can’t brush me off. And then try to stay in my life when you have a boyfriend. And me like an idiot, I fall for it again. Thinking that you want me. Only me. You know how I feel about you.”

“Reg…..” He was right. She couldn’t have them both. She had already put his heart through so much. “I’m sorry…”

“Sure you are JoJo. Sure. Your actions speak for themselves.” She took a deep breath. “I mean. Things between us were wild, crazy, hot, simple. Slow. Fast. Everything. And then you stopped it. You did. Not me.”

“Because our relationship started off with two people getting high at a party!!!!!! I don’t do that. I don’t do drugs. I don’t mess with drug dealers. I have high standards for myself. My future. And then you come and I just forgot about that. It’s not healthy. It’s toxic. And you know that.”  Why couldn’t he see it like her.

“But Jo that was only one time.” She gave him those judgmental eyes.

“One time too many. Then me sneaking out with you. I never did that before you. I don’t do that. I can’t do that.”

“But what about the good things. Our talks. Where we saw ourselves. The trust we were building with each other. The movies. Pictures. Bonfires. Coffee dates. That was real. This raw pain I’m feeling because of you is real.” She felt it too, but that didn’t stop her reality.

“Chuck is simple ok. What you see is what you get. You. Me. Us together. It can’t happen again.” She said firmly. “And I don’t owe you an explanation for my feelings for him.”

“Josie you don’t have feelings for Chuck. There I said it. But you are so afraid to admit that you’re wrong.” He was never afraid to call her out on her crap. That was what she admired most about him. He didn’t back down to her strong personality.

“I’m not wrong. I’m not.” She challenged him.

“Fine then. Maybe you do like him. But if so, where’s the passion Josie?”

“There’s more to a relationship than just that. There needs to be respect.”

“I did respect you Josie. I do respect you. I’m no longer a drug dealer ok. And Sheriff Keller helped me out with that.” Her eyes softened.

“That’s good. That’s great. You deserve to have a life without watching over your back.” She sat down on the couch and he did too. “I want you safe. I don’t wish any harm to you. I want you happy. I really mean that….”

At least she was allowing him to be near him again. He found himself vulnerable at the sincerity in her voice for him. The tears trailing down her face were for him. And he wiped them away, taking in her soft skin.

Josie hated this feeling of being pushed in so many different ways. In the back of her head, she heard her mother, reminding her of the end game. Then she had Chuck who was too good. Who thought she was perfect when she wasn’t. And then here was Reggie. The guy who just accepted her for this beautiful disaster. Her selfish moments. Her caring and compassionate moments. Everything just made sense when he was with her. And this feeling she couldn’t get from anywhere else.

“Josie I’m happy with you. And I know you were happy with me. Yeah we made mistakes. And I’m sorry for pressuring you.”

“You didn’t pressure me. No one makes me do something I don’t want to. We both know that. But ..I’m not the boy crazy type of girl who does stupid irresponsible things. And I forgot about that. And I’m scared that with you I can fall into that cycle again. You don’t know what it was like with my dad.”

“Because you never told me.”

“Just him and these lies. Him claiming that he was on tour, but the bills didn’t add up. Then the debt came because the money he did get, he used them for drugs. And the fact that I lost sight of that…I can’t forgive myself.”

“Yes you can. Because it was a mistake. You learned from it. You just can’t stop beating yourself up for being human……..” The two took a deep breath. “Do you hate me?” He wanted the truth.

“No. I don’t. And I take full responsibility for my actions. Do you hate me?”

“No.” she looked at her hands as he took his finger, moving her chin to him. Making her see the truth. “You’re right. About the drugs. About my stupidity and immaturity. I was getting a new thrill. Off of having a new type of power and popularity. Community service and my parents helped me. Therapy helped me. I’m at a better place.”

“I can see that.” Josie said. “We both are. Our relationship…..

 “Made me feel alive. I had this girl for once who was smart, funny, opinionated, and talented.” He held her hand, taking in how perfectly it fit in his. She did too. And she wished she could stop the sparks from rushing through her.

“But I can’t just feel good. I have to feel safe. And Chuck makes me feel safe. You have to respect that.”

“Ok. So we both move on.” Reggie watched her get up, wiping her eyes.

Then he realized this wasn’t ok. That she was going to eventually break. She was breaking. Like him. And he couldn’t let this moment go. So he followed her. If he didn’t, he would regret it.

“Wait.” He pulled her to him, kissing her.

And she found her body relishing the pleasure of his lips on hers. Kissing him always came natural to her. Them. She missed this. His touch. His warm hands on her waist. Him being gentle with her. Chuck’s kisses were nice. And slow. But this was slow. Intoxicating. He added a little pressure feeling her relax in touch. They both smiled enjoying their tongues together. Reggie gently pressed her back against the wall. Enjoying her curls through his fingertips. And then her hands pressed against his chest. It was to stop him but she gave in as he deepened the kiss. Parting, they both let out a soft whimper.

It was a goodbye kiss.

“Bye Josephine.”

“Bye Reginald.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie knew her mother was going to kill her for leaving campus, but she really needed her right now. Biting her lip, she was parked outside of her office. And then she noticed Sheriff Keller’s car. Walking inside, she waved at the secretary as she told her go inside. When she opened the door, she saw Keller sitting on her desk. His body language was comfortable. Too comfortable. Well they had been good friends since they were her age.

“Hey Josie.” He greeted her.

“Hey Sheriff Keller.” She avoided her mother’s curious eyes.

“Josephine. What are you doing from school?” She went to her, seeing her sad eyes. Rubbing her shoulders, she gave Keller a signal and he left with a light smile. “Baby what’s wrong?” She sensed this was important.

“Mom. I really need for you to listen. And not judge me. I really need my mom and not the mayor.” Sierra grabbed her hands sitting her in two chairs in front of her desk.

“Just answer this question. Are you pregnant?” She shook her head as the woman let out a breath. “Good. Then whatever it is, it’s going to be ok.” She didn’t want her daughter to be a statistic.

“I kissed Reggie.” Sierra said nothing. Only got up and grabbed her coffee. “Mom. Don’t be mad.” Her expression wasn’t readable. And it scared her.

“I’m not mad. You aren’t the first girl to kiss a guy you had history with. It was just a momentary relapse. It doesn’t make you a bad person. Is Reggie going to tell Chuck?” Sierra asked.

“I don’t know.” And to be honest, she didn’t even think of that.

“Well then you have to tell him. Explain that it was accident. And that it’s never going to happen again.” The mother kissed her forehead. “He’s going to get angry, which he should, but he will get over it.”

And Josie bit her lip. The woman was oblivious.

“Mom. no. I. that kiss. I wasn’t thinking about Chuck. Only Reggie. And I want it to happen again.” Sierra’s shoulders stiffened.

“What? No. Absolutely not. I forbid it. You know why? How can you say this to me….”

“Mom, he’s not dealing drugs or using anymore.”

“You don’t think I know that? Keller tells me everything about everyone in this town. He’s doing well. And good for him. But have you thought about when he going to turn back to it?  Are you really naïve to believe him?” Sierra tried to talk sense into her.

“I don’t even know why I came here. It’s like you don’t remember what it’s like being my age. Or you think relationships are just business arrangements now.” The woman folded her lips. “I want what you and dad have for each other. It wasn’t great all the time, but you two love each other. After all the hurt. There’s love there. I want that.”

“And baby. You will have that with Chuck. You’ve only been with him for a month. It will happen naturally. All I want you to do is not be too hasty. And no, I’m not saying that for me. but for you. You said Chuck makes you feel like the queen you already are. Remember that.”

“Yes ma’am.” She said as Sierra kissed her cheek.

“Josie you’re becoming such an amazing woman. And you have so much drive and determination that I wish I had when I was your age. Which means you have to have the wisdom to match. Love just isn’t about the butterflies. It’s about working together. Being loyal and committed to one another when they’re not at their best. These feelings you have for Reggie, will pass. I promise you.” Josie nodded.

She only hoped.

“Did you drive or walk here?”

“Walked…”

Sierra drove Josie back to school. She knew her strong personality was easily misconstrued at times. And one thing she didn’t want her daughter to be was afraid of her. Her phone began to vibrate as she drove in the parking lot.

“You should probably get that.” Josie figured it was important.

“No. This is your time.” Sierra parked her car. “I know I come off as overbearing but I can’t help it. You mean the world to me. I just want you to be happy.” Josie hugged her getting out the car.

Her mother was right. Chuck was the key to her happiness. Walking up the stairs to the entrance her mother held her hand as they walked inside. Standing at her locker was Chuck giving her his smile just for her.

“Hey Josie. Hey Mrs. McCoy.” He hugged the woman.

“Hey sweetie. I just came to return your girlfriend. She snuck off.” They laughed. And Josie laughed along with them. If she pretended long enough it would become true and her heart would become his.

“She has a habit of doing that.” Sierra laughed.

Reggie saw the three of them at her locker. There was no place for him in her life. Wiping his lip he could still taste her. At least he had one last memory of her. He could still make her knees weak. Walking passed them he kept his eyes forward but she noticed. Wishing she could follow him.

He kept his hands in his pocket. Not knowing how he was going to look his teammate in the eye. He felt a presence by him, but he was so caught up in his thoughts he couldn’t hear his words. A touch on the shoulder brought him back.

“Did you finish Mrs. Porter’s assignment? Woah.” Kevin took in his sad eyes. “You look like I did when Joaquin moved away. Better yet when my parents got divorced. Wanna talk about it?” He gripped his bag.

“Can’t tell you that because then you will tell Betty and Veronica and then Archie. and the last thing I need is for Archie to step in or take over my situation.” Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. The red head was known to overstep his boundaries along with the blonde.

“Reggie I’m your friend too. I can be trusted. There are things I have told them because I don’t want to be judged either.” He assured.

“But those are your secrets. Not mine.” Reggie still thought about her body against his. Her tongue in his mouth.

“Look I swear on my love for Dungeons and Dragons and Star Wars I won’t tell. You look like you really need to talk.”

He really did.

Reggie nodded as they found an empty classroom, locking the door. “So tell me.”

“I kissed Josie.” Kevin’s mouth dropped. He knew the two still had feelings for each other. It was only a matter of time.

“So is she gonna leave him for you?” It was the next logical question. Reggie ran his hands through his hair.

“No. It was an end…” He tried to make it seem nonchalant.

“Doesn’t sound like you want it be to me.”

“Doesn’t matter what I want.”

“So are you going to tell him?” Reggie looked at Kevin.

“What these are all legitimate questions.”

“No. I want Josie if she wants me. I’m not going to get her by default.”

“Ok. So do you love her?” Kevin had never heard the football captain talk about anyone like this. No other girl was strong enough to handle his personality except for Josie.

“It could have been love. But she’s the first girl I really care about. And I’m just trying to deal with this as best as possible.” Kevin gripped his shoulder.

“Good luck.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Valerie took her hands off the keyboard, looking at Melody as they harmonized. Someone was sharp, and it was Josie. They knew “We Fear Nothing” like the back of their hand. This wasn’t like her. Touching her shoulder, Josie shrugged, hearing how she sounded. This was unacceptable. As an artist, you had to keep your emotions in check.

“Sorry you guys.”  She refused to look at them. “Just a lot on my mind.” Before practice started, she sent Reggie this long text. One that he probably didn’t even read.

“Like Reggie?” Valerie asked. Josie bit her lip. “Cheryl told us at lunch.”

“Well Cheryl needs to mind her own business. Between her and mother, they both think they know what’s best for me.” Josie spoke her thoughts aloud.

“Cheryl didn’t mean any harm.” Melody said. “She’s just worried about you. So are we.”

“Well just but out.” She said. “Reggie and I talked. I’m with who I want to be and it’s not him….”

“Are you sure about that?” Valerie saw her tense shoulders. “We’re your sisters. If you can’t trust us then who can you? Josie, you don’t have to be strong all the time. Just feel how you feel.” Her light eyes caught hers, holding her hand. So did Melody.

“I’m trying so hard to like Chuck. But everything just feels wrong with him. I know he’s best for me. but I can’t help it. Things with Reggie were just. I just get this rush with him. And he’s left the drugs alone. And I can’t help but want to give this another chance.”

“Then do that. Who you like is no one’s business.” Melody squeezed your hand. “Despite what your mom tries to make you feel.”

“But I get it. She’s the mayor. And the death threats sent to her. And what would it look like with her daughter dating a drug dealer?”

“But he’s not like that anymore.” Valerie said.

“When we kissed. I just. Everything kept flooding back. And I told my mom how I felt.”

“And let me guess she told you to stay with Chuck. Because he looks good on paper.” Valerie rolled her eyes.”J. This is your life. Our band is a symbol for women empowerment. We fight. That’s what you’ve got to do. Take control again.”

“You’re right. But first. We practice.” The two kissed her cheek.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_Reggie. I know things are crazy between us. And that’s my fault. But I do care for you. I truly mean that. I’ve caused you so much pain this year. And I just want you to find the happiness you deserve. You’ve grown into such a great man. Know that. Maybe one day, we can even be friends._

She shouldn’t have sent this to him. This was basically saying sorry I broke your heart. She couldn’t do that. Comfort him like this. And he wanted to throw his phone at the wall. He wasn’t with his team tonight. He didn’t feel like egging cars, throwing toilet paper on trees and God knows what else.

Throwing his football in the air, he caught it. Getting up. He couldn’t do this. Josie wasn’t sad over him, so why should he be sad over her? He was hungry and his mom didn’t cook. And he didn’t feel like cooking either. “Taco Bell it is.”

Josie stared at the Taco Bell menu. Like she didn’t know It by heart. As many times as Reggie and her would could here after going to concerts. Maybe that was why she wanted this. Anything to remind her of his presence. The girls told her to take control of her life, but that was easier said than done. They didn’t have her mother. And she didn’t want to hurt Chuck.

Reggie saw her small figure at the counter, and he wanted to get back in his car. But he couldn’t keep running away from her all Senior year.

“Two Chalupas, extra sour cream.” She heard the door open, turning her head at Reggie. She didn’t know whether to speak. It was probably too soon, so she gave him a head nod of acknowledgement. He returned it, going to the counter as Josie gave them distance.

The clerk noticed the tension between the two.

“Three nacho bell grandes.” He could see her in his peripheral vision as another clerk gave her her food. She was still flawless.

She wasn’t hungry all of sudden.

Neither was he. They both sat at separate tables, eating, staring at one another. When she finished, she walked outside. She should have driven here. And when he got in his car, he saw her, stopping, he lowered his window. “Do you want a ride?”

Josie shrugged. Yeah she did, but this was too hard on them.

“I’m good.” She kept walking as he followed her.

“No you’re lying. Get in the car JoJo.”

“Why because you told me too.” Reggie huffed. She was so stubborn.

“No, because you know you want to. What would possess you to walk 30 minutes for some Taco Bell?” She bit her lip, not looking at him. Her silence answered the question. “Look just get in. Please. this ride doesn’t mean I’m expecting anything from you. You said you wanted to be friends. This is me trying.”  She got inside, turning up his radio.

Both had an obsession for Kendrick Lamar. “Loyalty. Loyalty. Loyalty.” She sung along with Rihanna. Realizing that she couldn’t do that. Touch his radio without asking. Nor should she be here in the car with him. Could they really be friends?

“You still love this song?” He laughed turning at the light.

“Yeah.” She looked out the window at the motel.

“And you still have unnecessary junk in your backseat. What’s up with the bats?”

“My cousins left them here.” She laughed, squinting her eyes, she saw it was her mother’s car. No one else but her mother had a white Benz with the license plate MCCOY. And parking beside it was a cop car. Getting out was………..

“What in the…..” Reggie spoke for both of them as Josie’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Sheriff Keller.

This wasn’t happening to her. This wasn’t happening…. “Reggie drive there. Please.”

“Josie.” Reggie didn’t want to put her through that.

“Drive.” Her voice was firm as he obeyed.

How could her mom do this to her? Their family. Talking about loyalty. When she couldn’t be loyal to her husband. She was full of lies. And then it became clear in her head how comfortable Keller was around her. It was right in her face and she chose to not see it.

Reggie should have kept going. He was putting her in a situation that she would regret afterwards. “Maybe I should turn around.”

“Will you stop trying to protect me?” She yelled, catching herself. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. It’s her. It’s her.”

“What do you want to do?” Reggie asked. Before he could get the question out, she got out his car, knocking on the door, she saw Keller enter.

“I’ll get the door honey. Probably room service.” Josie swallowed the lump in her throat. Did she just hear that? “Yes….” Sierra’s mouth dropped at Josie on the other side of the door. The girl couldn’t take her eyes off of her mother’s black satin robe. Her fists clenched, her mouth tightened.

Reggie sat in the car with his mouth open. Not knowing what to do.

“Josie what are you doing here?” She looked at her, then Reggie in his car.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Her voice rose. “What are you doing here with the Sheriff?” Josie felt nauseated as Tom came from the bathroom. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” He didn’t get to look at her mom like that.

Sierra didn’t mean for this to happen. The pain and disgust her child had for now was unbearable.

“Baby...It’s not what you think. Ok.” She tried to comfort her as Josie covered her mouth.

“That’s what people say when it is.” Josie backed away as Sierra tried to approach her. “No. Don’t touch me. After everything you preached about today. Where is your love and loyalty to dad while you’re over here putting out to the Sheriff………”  

“Watch your mouth. I am still your mother.”

“I don’t even recognize you. Dad got better for you. For us. And then you repay him with this when he tours.”

“Baby. It’s more complex.” Tom moved beside Sierra. Josie rolled her eyes at them together.

“Josie.” Tom began.

“You don’t say anything to me. How can you not feel guilty for being with a married woman? And how you don’t feel guilty for sleeping with another man besides your husband is sickening.”

“Josie. Please listen to me.”

“Why so you can lie to me? Let’s hear it. What is so terrible that forced you into the arms of another man?”

Sierra took a deep breath. This wasn’t how she wanted her baby to find out. She didn’t want her to find out at all. But she couldn’t hide anymore.

“Your father wasn’t just doing drugs. He was having countless affairs. And had a child on me. us.….” She took in the words.

“What? No. you’re lying.” Josie accused.

“I’m not…..”

“Then why didn’t you tell me this? Why didn’t you get a divorce?”

“I wanted our family to work.”

“You have a great way of showing it.” She paced, rubbing her forehead. Both of her parents were low down people who only put themselves first. She was product of something toxic.

“Because you idolize your father. I couldn’t watch you hate him. I didn’t want you to question your path because of him.”

“Because I’m not doing that now.” Josie walked to Reggie’s back seat grabbing the baseball bat.

“JoJo. No.” Reggie’s words were ignored.

She was blinded by her rage. Then she started swinging. Here she was putting her mother on this pedestal. Admiring her strong will, commitment, and love for her family. And she had none. And here she was seeking approval from her dad and turns out he could care less about her either. Getting on Keller’s car, she swung, cracking the windshield. Over and over again. Crying as the glass flew with every swing.

Sierra cried as Tom held her. “I’m sorry Tom.”

“It’s ok.” Tom held her.

Reggie got out the car, pulling her off. “Let me go Reggie.” He grabbed the bat out her, throwing it on the ground. She hit his chest, over and over, eventually crying in his arms. And he held her, taking her away from this.

 


	2. The Way I Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift

The football team ran like maniacs through the streets throwing toilet paper on residents’ cars and trees. Well all except for one. Chuck checked his phone, ignoring the chaos around him. Josie hadn’t called to check up on him. That wasn’t like her. Biting his lip, he called her, waiting, but no answer. His mind began conjuring up all the possibilities. Then he realized he was becoming that boyfriend.

“Dude. Can’t you be without your girl for more than an hour?” Archie put his arm around his shoulder. Chuck laughed. He did have a point. She was just having fun with her girls. She already had an overprotective mother, she didn’t need an overprotective boyfriend. Putting his phone up, he went with his boys.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie sat on Reggie’s toilet as he took care of her hand. Some of the shards had cut it. She hissed at the peroxide. “I’m almost done.” Right now, her mind was far away. She was still, replaying her actions. Touching her cheek, he dried her tears with his thumb. And she looked at him with pain stricken eyes.

Josie knew what she did was wrong. That she should have wrecked her mother’s car. She was the one who was married. But her wrath had to be unleashed somehow. Her parents were a symbol that real love exists. But right now, she was so confused. If what she said about her father was true…….It wasn’t true. That was who her mother was. A woman who just manipulated people. The woman had no remorse. And she didn’t want to be like that.

She shouldn’t be here when she had a boyfriend. She needed to be crying on his shoulder. She heard her phone vibrating, it was him. The two froze. And she let it ring until it stopped. Reggie took the phone out of her hand, sitting it on the sink counter.

“I should go.” She got up, wobbling. And he held her hand to balance her.

“Ok. I will take you home.” He grabbed his keys.

“No. I can take the city bus.” Her knees felt weak and her arms felt sore.

“Or you can also just wait until your body gets its feeling back.” Reggie placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, not letting his hand go. But then, she did.

She covered her face crying.  The way the two adults looked at each other. Touched each other. This had been going on for a while. The way her mother looked at Keller for reassurance. How did it begin? Then it donned in her head.

“I’m just like her…” She kept repeating over and over again. She was just like her mother. She had one man who loved her, and here she was with another.

 “Josie.” Reggie enveloped her in his arms, but she pushed him back gently. “You aren’t like your mother.”

“Yes I am. I’m just as power hungry and ruthless as she is. Twisting things to make them work for me. Hurting people and not caring about it. As long as I get what I want.” Her eyes hurt from all the crying.

He could only imagine what she was feeling. “JoJo. I’m not going to let you beat yourself up like this. You are so much better than your mother. You are stronger. More compassionate. And kinder than she ever will be. It took guts to face her like you did. You had every right too.”

“Then why do I feel like this? I’m so angry at her. All I can think about is you and Chuck. And I’m angry at myself.”

“You aren’t married…..” Reginald said.

“So that makes it better.”

“No. but Josie she is your mom. You need to talk to her again. And as much as I don’t like her. She loves you in her own way. You can’t deny that.” Josie held herself.

“I don’t want to talk to her ever…..”She saw the emotions she had when she talked about her dad. Could he actually be capable of that? Sure, she had heard stories about other fathers, but this was hers. She still didn’t want to believe it.

“But what if what she said was true.” It hurt him to say that. He heard the conviction and heartbreak in Sierra’s voice. No one was that good of an actress. Even a politician.

“Then like I said, she should have gotten a divorce.”

“But it’s easy to judge when you aren’t in the situation.” Reggie bit his tongue. She didn’t even recognize how this situation reflected her life right now. If Josie was unhappy with Chuck, then why not leave him.  

“I cant talk to her Reggie.” She also couldn’t talk to Chuck. Or go home.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sierra changed back into her clothes, wiping her eyes. Sitting on her bed. Tom sat beside her, holding her hand. He kissed her forehead. And she got up grabbing her purse. The aftermath of what just happened, she broke her daughter’s trust in the most unimaginable way.

“I got to go see Josie.” Tom wiped her tears. “No. No. I brought this upon myself. Now I got to go fix this.” Tom gripped her shoulders gently sitting her down.

“She’s not in the mood to listen baby.” Sierra couldn’t forgive herself for pushing her over the edge.

“I can’t believe she wrecked your windshield like that…..”

“I’m just glad its not you she hurt, or herself.” This had started a couple of months ago. One moment, they were in her office discussing the police department’s budget and then somehow their lips found eachothers. And Sierra didn’t want that feeling to stop.

Tom was a man who loved his son and put nothing else before him. He was quiet, yet strong. He wasn’t intimidated by her strong personality. He was an honorable man. And he just made her feel good. Made her laugh when he wasn’t trying. And he listened to her. She was so used to taking care of everyone. Putting her own needs last. And then he came along, putting her first.

“I will pay for the windshield. I promise.” She assured.

“That’s not even on my mind right now. I’m just worried about you and her.”

“I didn’t want her to find out about Miles like that. When I found out myself, I was just. I’m so used to putting on for people. I’m so used to having to be strong. To prove that I can run this town.”

“You’re a great mayor.” She smiled sadly. “But let me be strong for you.”

“But how can I explain to her why a divorce wasn’t an option for me. Which I know is selfish to our reputations. But I can’t even get her to pick up her phone…I know she’s with Reggie.” Sierra didn’t like that simple fact, but the young man did care for her daughter.

At least she wasn’t by herself.

“I’m just sorry that this happened. But I don’t regret us Tom. Know that.”

“I don’t either.” He kissed her forehead.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Why isn’t Reggie answering his phone?” Archie asked, calling again. His teammates huddled around him. They missed their captain. Except for Chuck. Sure he was cordial but only because he had to. He saw how he looked at Josie still. And he lost out. She was his now.

“He said his head hurt.” Moose answered. It had to be if he was missing this.

“Yeah, he hasn’t been himself lately.” Archie said as Chuck shrugged. “And prank night isn’t the same without Reggie Mantle. Let’s go visit him.”

“Or we could let him rest.” Chuck said. Moose rolled his eyes.

“I thought the silent beef between you two was over.” Moose said.

“It is.” Chuck said. It was the elephant in the room that no one wanted to speak about.

“So why can’t we go visit not only our captain but our friend?” Chuck remained silent. “Alright. You don’t visit him, we will.”

Like he could let them do that without him. It would only prove that he was threatened by Reggie. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew some feelings still lingered between them. But in two more months, Reggie would just be a memory. Nothing worth having ever came easy…..

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie sat on Reggie’s bed, holding herself. It was just like she remembered. Kendrick Lamar, Imagine Dragons, and Logic posters plastered. But all she could see was her mother’s number across the screen. She had never loved and hated someone so much. Ignoring it, she put her phone down, falling on his bed, she stared at the ceiling, hearing his steps as he opened the door to the doorbell.

“Where is she?” She sat up hearing Melody’s voice and footsteps heading her way. At the door came Melody, Valerie and Cheryl, running to her, hugging her.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Reggie said as the girls took in their connection.

“No.” She gave him a sad smile as he left them alone. They could help her better than he could. Closing the door behind them, he went to the living room.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Valerie sat beside her as Mel and Cheryl did too. “Reggie told us everything.” Josie rested her head on sister’s shoulder.

“My mom. She tried to use my dad’s actions to explain hers. Apparently my dad having a love child pushed in Keller’s arms.” Their eyes widened.

“Does Kevin know?” Cheryl asked.

“No. well I don’t know. I assume he doesn’t.” Josie shrugged. “I didn’t even think about him. He’s going to be so hurt when he finds out.”

“So are you going to tell him?” Melody asked.

“No. No. That’s not my place. Or should I?” She looked to them.

“No.” They all said together.

“How am I going to face him or his father. I went berserk on his car.” This was why they loved their friend, she thought of others even through her pain. “You should have seen the way my mom was dressed. The way she looked at Keller. She loves him. She hasn’t looked at my dad like that in forever.” Cheryl bit her lip as the girls looked at her. They didn’t want to be the ones to say it, so she would.

“But you have to think about it fully. I mean years of dealing with your father’s substance abuse and then a child from another woman can push any marriage past its’ limits.”

“I know that. I know….” Josie cried. “But the way the truth came out. I just couldn’t handle it. I can’t handle it. The sheriff and the mayor sneaking to motels. I mean my mom talks about reputation. But look at hers. I mean I just found out, but who else knows?” Her phone began to vibrate. “I can’t answer that.”

“I will.” Melody said. “She’s still your mom Josie.” Everyone seemed to understand that but her. “Hi Mrs. McCoy.”

“Hey Mel.” Sierra folded her lips, knowing Josie told her. “How’s Josie?” Tension re-entered the room.

“She’s…just know me and the girls got her.” Sierra nodded, letting that suffice.

“If you guys need anything, just let me know.”

“Yes ma’am.” Melody hung up.

“Thanks Mel.” Josie said.

“So are you going to come with us or stay here with Reggie?” Valerie asked as Josie bit her lip. They were under the wrong impression that her and Reggie were together and she had to tell them.

“Guys I’m not with Reggie?” They gave her curious eyes.

“Then why are you here J?” Melody asked. Josie shrugged.

“You still haven’t told Chuck?” Valerie caught herself. “Fine. Whatever it is your life. And right now, you have a lot on your plate so we will just focus on the main question.” She looked at Melody and Cheryl, telling them not to pry with her eyes.

God knows Cheryl did, but she obeyed.

“I’ll go with you guys.” Josie said.

“You can all come to my house. My mom is out of town. And the maid stocked the fridge with Chunky Monkey your favorite.”

“I could definitely use that.”  Josie grabbed her things walking to Reggie.

“Thank you.” She wanted to hug him, but she couldn’t. And he wanted to hug her too. The girls saw the longing they had in their eyes for the other.

“No problem.” Reggie broke the silence.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the two, huffing obnoxiously as Valerie chastised her with her eyes.

“I’m sorry Valerie. But Josie. You are making one of the worst mistakes of your life. And Reggie, I don’t see how you’re letting her away from you twice. Am I not the only one here listening to what the universe is saying…..”

“Cheryl!!!!” Melody and Valerie chastised.  Now was not the time. Who cares. Josie and Reggie needed to hear it. She was the honest one. They couldn’t pick and choose when they wanted to hear it.

“No I have to say this. Josie I know how you think. And you are having some deep rooted self-reflection that you are like your mother. But in this case, is it so bad? Your mother found a man who loves her. Despite the circumstances. And you have that too with Reggie. Why would you want to give that up?”

“Cheryl!!!!” Reggie chastised. This wasn’t about them, but about her. And he didn’t know whether to thank the HBIC or put his hand over her mouth.

“No. I’m done tiptoeing around the obvious. You’re with him because it felt right. Go with that feeling. Especially when its reciprocated. Chuck will get over it……...”

Josie and Reggie caught each other’s eyes. Staring at each other’s lips. Despite everything that happened. She was happy to share this with him. She was happy he was there for her. And her girls. And in her own way, Cheryl was doing her best to make the situation better.

The football team saw Valerie’s car in the Mantle driveway. “So that is why Reggie ditched us I didn’t know he was seeing Valerie.” Moose said.

“Me neither.”  

What if it was a secret relationship. And if Valerie was doing this behind Josie’s back. Then that meant…..no. he wouldn’t think like that. But…

Chuck thought Valerie was with Josie and Melody. Then he realized that he was being paranoid.  Walking to the door, Archie knocked while Moose rang the doorbell. Reggie looked through the peephole. Of course he would put his finger over it.

Why did the doorbell have to ring now? Josie and Reggie were so close to giving in….

“Open up Mantle.” Archie yelled as Reggie looked at the girls. Josie didn’t know what to do.

“Relax.” Cheryl rubbed the diva’s shoulders.  “Ladies and gentleman watch and learn.” She opened the door as the Archie and Moose gave her curious eyes. Chuck found Josie’s eyes. Luckily, she wasn’t by Reggie. Walking to her, he embraced her, relief crashing through his. And guilt flooding through her.

“I saw where you called baby.” She looked up at him.  “I was going to call you back when I got to Cheryl’s,”

“It’s ok.” He released a breath. He was being paranoid for nothing. Kissing her, Reggie kept his emotions in check.

“Evening boys.” Cheryl smiled letting the rest of them in. Just like her to take over.

“Ummm. What is going on?” Archie asked. Chuck was grateful for that question. He didn’t want to be the untrusting boyfiriend?”

“I didn’t know this was an inquisition Archibald. But if you must know. Ever heard of leaving an earring over.” Their eyes widened as Reggie covered his face. Chuck looked to Josie. And she nodded like a coward. “Get your minds out the gutter. We were doing an assignment last week. I remembered where I left them. And since Reggie’s house is near mine. Valerie being the doll she is dropped me off.”

“So it takes four girls to get one little earring.” Moose asked. Good point.

“Girls travel in cliques Moose.” Melody saved the day.

“And now they are leaving. By girls.” They all walked out as Cheryl linked her arm with Melody. Chuck walked out with them, holding Josie’s hand.

“I’ll call you when I get to Cheryl’s babe.” Josie kissed him.

“No. Don’t have fun.” He kicked himself mentally. How could he think Josie would hurt him like that? He sweetly pecked her lips, opening the door for her. “Night ladies.” They waved, driving off.

Chuck ran back in the house, seeing his teammates huddle around Reggie.

“So are you guys bored?”

“Yeah. And we worried.” Archie said.

“Abouttttt?” Like Reggie didn’t know.

“How you’re feeling.” Archie said.

“I’m ok. I took an Aleve. I was trying to go to sleep but then Bombshell and the Pussycats came over. And now the Bulldogs are here.”

“We get it….” They headed towards the door as Chuck turned around.

He had to admit, Reggie hadn’t made any attempt to get back with Josie. He let her be. It was noble. So he would return the favor.

“Look man. Can we squash this between us?” Reggie nodded. It took everything not to punch a hole in the wall.

“Yeah….”

“We’ve known each other since kindergarten, and the fact that we are letting a girl break us up is messed up. It shouldn’t be like that.”

“No it shouldn’t. Josie chose you. Cares about you. Honestly. What we have is over.” He didn’t know he could lie so good.

“K. then. See you tomorrow.” Chuck left him as he closed the door behind him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Keep it up Melody and you will be able to lie to like me in no time.” Cheryl and Melody laughed as they drove towards her house. Valerie shook her head at the two. Once you got over Cheryl’s high-maintenance ways, she was actually fun to be around.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Valerie teased as Melody bit her lip. Josie looked out the window. Still angry at herself. Kissing Chuck and thinking about Reggie. Giving him trust in her when he shouldn’t have it.

Melody held herself. They shouldn’t be rejoicing in this. It wasn’t right to lie like that. And the smile was replaced by a serious expression.

“It’s just that I knew you weren’t ready to tell Chuck J.” Melody said. Her silence spoke volumes. Cheryl hated it. Which was why she had to apologize.

“And I was wrong for forcing you to tell Reggie that you wanted him.” Josie huffed.

“Yeah you were.” Josie folded her arms. “Why does it matter to you so much that I pick Reggie. To any of you.”

“Because we don’t want you miserable.” Valerie turned the corner. “We don’t want you or us for that matter trapped in a relationship, even with a guy who likes you. Its ok not to like someone who likes you back. You don’t have to analyze the situation. Just accept it for what it is.” They were right.

“I’m still mad at my mom. And my dad.”

“Which you should be. No one wants their parents to be in this situation.” Melody offered. “But you should talk to both of them.” Josie nodded.

“Thanks girls. I just wish life was simpler. Why can’t things be what they are? Can we really get the whole package?”

“I don’t know. But one thing I refuse to be is unhappy. When Jason died. It was my lowest. And if I didn’t have you guys. I don’t know where I would be. And I made a promise to live life to the fullest. You can’t take things for granted.” Cheryl held her hand.

She was right. They were right. She needed Reggie in her life. “I’m going to tell Chuck. Tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Melody asked. She nodded.

“It’s the right thing. I can’t do this to him. Or Reggie. I don’t want both.”

“You Josie are amazing.” Cheryl said. “The fact that you can handle all of this at the same time throws me.

“You are a badass. And don’t forget it.” Valerie smiled through the rearview mirror and Melody reached for her hand, squeezing it.


	3. Explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explosions- Ellie Goulding

Chuck stared at his phone wanting to call Josie. He noticed the sadness in her eyes when he walked her to Valerie’s car. That she pretended wasn’t there. She just believed in keeping herself guarded. It was something she had learned from her mother. And once again he didn’t know what to do. So he did nothing. He was just waiting for it to click in her head that he was there for her. She knew that but there was still this distance between them….

“Guys I got an idea.” Moose gave them a sneaky smirk. “Let’s egg Blossom’s house.”

“Do you want to die?” Archie asked with one raised eyebrow.

“We’re all going to die, the question is when….” He laughed. Chuck gave a sneaky smirk. Nothing like cheering up his girlfriend.

“The answer is I want to enjoy my last prom.” Archie laughed as Moose turned the corner ignoring their warnings.

“Live a little Andrews.”

RRRRRRRRRR

The girls stared at each other waiting for Josie to speak. Right now she was sitting on Cheryl’s bed holding herself. Valerie was braiding her hair like when they were little. Giving her comfort while Cheryl ran to her bathroom squealing getting her makeup bag. More like makeup suitcase.

“Nothing like a make over to make things better.” Cheryl found this olive green eyeshadow. “You’ve got amazing dark eyes.” Eyes that couldn’t look into Chucks. “And with your chocolate skin tone..it’s perfect.”

“Just talk to us J.” Melody looked through Cheryl’s closet wishing she had her clothes. “Whether or not it makes sense.” Josie nodded. They were so amazing as she closed her eyes letting Cheryl do her magic.

“I’m emotionally everywhere. I feel like I have to pick a side. The lesser evil. And right now I’m leaning towards my mom. My dad. His habits. His infidelity pushed my mom away. It’s why she’s so protective of me. Why she has to be in control because she’s afraid she’s going to lose it again.” Josie expressed. “I want to talk to my dad. Hear it from him. What he did.”

“Do you think he would tell you the truth?” Valerie braided as Cheryl admired her work.

“I don’t know. But I think I know why my mom didn’t get a divorce. Maybe she felt obligated. And that’s the worse feeling ever.” She thought of Chuck. “to do something because you have to not because you want to.”

“At least you feel confident about your decision for Chuck.” Melody gave her a smile twirling around the long mirror with a dress up against her.

“But not with my parents. Who I love and hate at the same time. Despite my mom loving another man, she's still with my dad. And it’s still wrong. And my dad right now is trash. AHHHHHHH.” They jumped at the sound of something hard hitting against the window.

Cheryl went to the window. “These Bulldogs. These ill mannered boys and their asinine antics.” Melody opened the window as the boys tossed toilet paper on her tree. Chuck, Archie and Moose stood there waiting to get their attention.

Josie shook her head. She should have known they would come here.  She was not in the mood to pretend she was his girlfriend.

“Don’t you boys have something better to do?” Melody asked.

“What could be better than messing with you girls….” Moose teased.

“For starters cleaning up this mess.” Cheryl battled used to their stupid pranks.

“Where’s Josie?” Chuck yelled, hoping she enjoyed the surprise of him. Her eyes widened on the bed. She didn’t want her sisters to lie for her again. This was her mess.

“Well I was getting my make up done.” She perfected her smile as the girls left her in the window alone.

“You don’t need it baby.” He flirted as Moose and Archie rolled their eyes.

“Well what we need boys is sleep.” Valerie came to the rescue.

“Alright. Alright.” Moose said.

“But seriously you guys are gonna clean that up.” Cheryl said. “Night boys.” She closed her window turning the lights off.

“Are you sure you can do it?” Melody looked at her worried expression.

“I got to.”

Her sisters laid in bed while she laid on the floor. How could she flirt with him tonight knowing what tomorrow brought?

Reggie laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Wanting to call Josie to check up on her. But she was probably asleep now. Guilt wouldn’t let him sleep. Not after he and chuck called a truce. What would he do if he knew Josie was just a out to confess her real feelings to him. But that didn’t matter. Because she walked out with Chuck.  And then it clicked in his mind, he couldn’t be her friend. He couldn’t even be around her.

It wouldn’t be fair to him. He had to have all or nothing.

And tomorrow he had to let her know.

Josie was looking through her pictures. Grateful Chuck hadn’t because she didn’t erase her selfies with Reggie. Them in his car. Him picking her up. She put it face down fighting the urge to call him. How she left him last night in Chuck’s arms. Could it have been any more disrespectful?

RRRRRRRRR

Reggie ran around the football field watching the sun rise. He couldn’t sleep so he might as well be here getting rid of his stress. He thought about texting her. Telling her this was a bad idea. That he couldn’t get into her life. She had enough friends. He stared at the screen.

_I can’t just be your friend Josie. I wish I was like you where I can shut my emotions on and off. Usually I am. But not with you. It’s impossible. This isn’t enough for me._

Josie panicked at the words on her screen. Her heart dropped. “No. No.” she repeated as the girls looked at her. Getting ready for school. “I can’t let it happen again.” She spoke her thoughts aloud.

“Josie what are you talking about?” Valerie asked as she showed her the text.

“I got to talk to him. Face to face.”

“And you will.” Melody said. “but you’ve got to calm yourself down.” She nodded.

As they rode to school, she bit her lip. She was surprised it wasn’t raw by now. But she lost respect for her parents. And now she couldn’t lose him. Her heart hurt as they pulled up in the parking lot seeing his car.

Josie raced to the football field seeing Reggie run. And he stopped at her presence, turning around running the other direction. Dropping her bags she ran after him calling his name. But he continued to run. “Reginald!!!!!”

“No.” he turned around. His eyes bored into hers. “I can’t keep doing this. Falling and then you choose Chuck over me.” What was point of giving her an ultimatum. What attracted him to her was her self awareness. And the same for her. He was confident in himself. Grabbing his hands she moved them away from hers.

“Will you just listen to me….”She just had this hold over him. Those dark puppy dog eyes.

RRRRRRR

The girls were in the library. Might as well use the time to finish their homework. Valerie picked a table as Melody walked through the book aisles looking for an encyclopedia. Following the categories she frowned as the encyclopedias were out of her reach. Frowning she looked finding a tall boy on the other side of the shelf. His neck tattoo made him look rugged.  His demeanor told her he wasn’t that friendly. But she really needed this book.

“Umm. Hi.” She began. He squinted his eyes in confusion. Was she really talking to him? “Can I ask you a tinesy favor?” of course she wanted something.  The people at this school weren’t genuine and were cliqued up by class.

“I don’t sell drugs.” He assumed as her eyes widened. Then she paid attention to his tattoo. He was a Serpent. Which meant he probably hated her.

“No. No. I don’t even do drugs. Well once I did. Last year. And big mistake. When my parents found out. Never again. “ This girl could ramble. “but I was wondering if you could get this book for me because I’m super short.” He only stared at her.

She was too bubbly. His sister would call her adorable.

“Guess not.” She frowned.

“I’ll do it.” She smiled pulling his wrist, pointing to the book.

“Thanks Sweet Pea.”

“how do you know my name?” He demanded an answer.

“We have AP Calc together.” He squinted his eyes as she rubbed her arm. “Sorry didn’t mean to creep you out. Thanks for the book.” And he took in her gorgeous afro and ebony skin.

“No prob Melody. I’m just surprised you know my name.” she blushed at his eyes on her. Everyone in town knew who she was.  

Chuck couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sweet Pea talking to Melody. No way.

“This guy bothering you?” Chuck looked Sweet Pea up and down. Sweet Pea huffed. The pretty boy didn’t know who he was trying to threaten.

Valerie and Cheryl heard chuck’s voice, panicking. Looking at one another their eyes widened. How could they have missed him? He must have parked on the opposite end of the parking lot. What if he saw Josie and Reggie? They had to give Josie the heads up. Valerie grabbed her phone.

“No. No. Lay off of him. He was helping me.” Sweet Pea was surprised how the girl took up for him. Not that he needed it.

Melody was so naïve. The Serpents weren’t helpful unless they wanted something. This guy was probably trying to find a way to deal drugs at one of their concerts.

“Sure. Walk away.” He threatened as Sweet Pea walked off.

“Entitled snobs.” Melody frowned at his words. She turned her attention to him.

“How could you say that to him?”

“easily….look I’m not going to apologize for looking out for you. Where’s Josie?” She rolled her eyes.

“Probably in the music room…” Melody said as he left, walking to the girls.

“Josie is not answering her phone or texts.” Cheryl told her. They bit their lips.

RRRRRRRRRRR

He put his headphones in his ear, ignoring her plea. Walking away from her. But she was too stubborn for her own good. And she followed relentlessly. Touching his arm, he jerked it away.

“Josie stop following me.” Reggie continued to walk off the field.

“No.” she walked in front of him touching his chest. “You are so stubborn.”

“Just like you.” He walked passed her.

“You’re so angry that you refuse to listen to me.” She was doing her best to have a conversation with him.

“Why so you can tell me you want Chuck. I deserve more than that. I can’t be used like this. And this time I mean. We’re done. Over…” His tone was firm. And she touched his cheek. And he tried to get out of her hold.

“Just wait. I’m telling you that I want to be with you. But you don’t believe me. I see it in your eyes. Reggie its you.  I don’t want to be like my mom. Settling. I know what I want. And it’s the team captain who is annoyingly cocky, yet sweet. Stubborn and frustrating. The alpha male who is protective.” She held his hands in hers.

“What about Chuck?” He asked.

“I’m going to tell him today. I can’t keep putting us through this. I want us to have a second chance. I just hope it’s not too late. Please tell me it’s not.”

Reggie looked in her dark sincere eyes. Her mahogany complexion. Her gorgeous full lips. He wanted this again. Cupping her face he nodded. “But we got to do this right.” Josie held his hand.

She wanted to kiss him. So did he but this wasn’t right. “Which means I should prepare myself for the worst. He won’t be too happy after last night. We apologized.”

“Reggie I’m sorry.” She truly meant it.

“its ok. I can live with him hating me. But not being with you.”

“me neither.” She held his hand.

Josie looked at her cell. _Chuck is heading towards the music room._

What would she do without her girls. She headed towards there. It was the hardest and longest walk she had to make. Her heart raced and her hand shook as her reached for the doorknob. Opening it he was sitting on the couch with a bright smile. How was she going to do this?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Melody grabbed her things heading in the hallway. She was searching for Sweet Pea. The Serpents were always judged. At times all they had to do was just breathe and people found something to accuse them of. Not much has changed since they came last year. But she wanted to prove not all of Northside were like this.

Looking down the hallway she saw him sitting on the ground. His dark hair was slicked back. Biting her lip she placed her hand on the locker sitting down beside him. He huffed as she crossed her legs.

“Not only are you goofy but prissy….” He stated.

“well not only are observant but jerky….” He smirked, not expecting the sass. But she was a Pussycat. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Chuck had no right to talk to you like that.”

“it’s not about having any right to do it.” He kept his eyes forward wondering why she wasn’t trying to move away from him as students arrived.

“Why didn’t you say something? I mean I would have.”

“I’m trying to get out of this hellhole. I’ve got some full ride scholarships that I don’t want to lose. Try something else other than Riverdale.”

“That’s incredible. I should have figured that. I mean you are the only person with an A in AP Calc.”

“And Physics.” He included as she laughed.

“I’m just struggling to keep my B’s in both. Which was why I was doing the bonus work for Physics.”

“if um you needed the help I could tutor you.” Her eyes widened. “never mind.” Was he actually trying to help her. This didn’t happen. There was just this imaginary line that shouldn’t be crossed. Northside. Southside.

“No I just don’t see you talk too many people besides Toni and Fangs.”

“That’s because no else is really worth talking to.” His eyes found hers.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Chuck smiled when she came in. But she wasn’t.

“Hey babe.” Josie shut the door. Walking slowly to him not sitting down beside him. He looked to her. Scared. She was distant. What happened? Standing up he tried to pull her to him but she backed away. “What’s up?” her silence made him panic. “Josie talk to me.”

“It’s about us.” Her tone was low. Firm.

“What do you mean?” He was confused, trying to guess what she was going to say.

“I can’t do us anymore.” There she said it. It sounded cold. It was cold. But it was true.

His heart stopped. Looking at her. But her face was serious. Sad. Remorseful. “Is this about last night? Look I’m sorry I just…” He tried to make it better. Hoping she was just overreacting.

“No. No. I’ve been feeling like this for a while now. I don’t want to be with you….I can’t be with you. “ This was.

Not.

Happening.

To.

Him.

“Well then tell me why not. I’m not going to let that go without an explanation.” He teeth clenched as she put more distance between him. His eyes were dark. And his voice was low.

“Because I have feelings for someone else….” His back stiffened. Replaying the possibilities in his mind. Looking at her. He didn’t need words. His glare was hard enough to cut her.

“Please tell me its not Reggie.” Silence lingered. “Tell me it’s not Reggie!!!!!!” He yelled. “Anyone else. Archie. Even Cheryl just not Reggie….” Her silence told him all. Then he back tracked in his mind. Feeling everything hit him at once.

And she took it. This was her punishment.

“Wait. So when you guys were at his house. It wasn’t because of a lost earring?” He was staring off, like a trance.

“Yes.” She tried to protect her sisters.

“no it wasn’t. Cheryl lied for you. Melody…” He stood up making sure not to get close to her. “…I know a lie when I hear it. Tell me.”

“A family emergency happened. And Reggie helped me out.” Chuck rubbed his temples. He couldn’t believe she was saying so easily. That it was second nature to trust a reformed drug dealer.

“And you ran to him. Not me. The guy who before you ran girls and drugs. And that’s who you trust. More than me. “ He clenched his fists.

“I’m sorry. I am. I tried.” She knew that wasn’t enough.

“No you didn't. You are nothing but a spoiled brat. All you do is want things your way. Did you two hook- up when we were together….” Her mouth dropped. “I’m waiting.”

“No. No I would never. “ She said.

“Don’t say those words because last night I was under the impression that everything was fine between us. I even made up with Reggie. Did you kiss him while we were together?”

“Yes.” she paused.

“So last night he was looking in my face knowing that we were over. So you two talked about us. Where is he?” He headed to the door.

This was just sloppy. Even if she told him Reggie wasn’t under that impression, he wouldn’t believe her.

“Chuck.” She pulled his wrist.

“You don’t touch me. I should have known. Even now you’re protecting him.” Chuck accused.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Melody stood at her locker with Valerie and Cheryl.  They could hear Chuck’s voice looking at one another. Wishing this could have been easier for Josie. They jumped seeing Chuck slam the door. They were surprised the hinges weren't broken. The halls grew quiet as students moved out his way seeing his anger.

Reggie was going to pay for this. He thought he could trust him. And Josie. They both deserved each other. “Don’t do it.” Josie followed him as the girls tried to pull her back. But she only focused on the boys. Trying to make the situation better. But she couldn’t. This was all her fault.

Reggie left the locker room seeing Chuck headed for his direction. He could feel his rage far away. With each step he took. But he stood his ground. He could take this. Josie came through for him. He would for her to.

“Josie stay back.” Reggie warned her. He didn’t want her to get hit. Chuck grew madder he didn’t get to talk to her like that. Clenching his fist it met the captain's eye. Reggie pushed him against the locker returning the blow.

Their peers stood in the hallway recording it. Sweet Pea stood there with his mouth opened. He couldn't have thought of any better entertainment. The boy who judged him, was getting whopped.  

The boys exchanged blows falling to the ground. Wrestling. Melody and Cheryl held Josie’s hands. Valerie held Cheryl's. She couldn't take her light eyes off the two. “Guys stop!!!!!!!!!” Josie couldn’t stop them as they tumbled on the ground.

Sweet Pea observed. So she was the reason these two boys fought. He was shocked the preps could fight this good.

“Break it up.” Mrs. Grundy came with a security officer as they both broke the boys up. But somehow Chuck pushed the officer off of him, throwing himself on Reggie. They clashed against several lockers as their peers moved out their way.

Sweet Pea pulled the girls out their way before they got trampled. Melody turned around taking a deep breath. She didn’t even realize he was behind her.

“idiots.” He moved around the girls pulling Reggie off of Chuck as the security officer came to get Chuck who was laying on the ground. He looked at Josie was hatred.

“Can you help me take him to the office?” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes following the officer.

“Everyone go to class now.” Grundy instructed but Josie headed to the office.

She followed them as Principal Weatherbee stood outside his office. His eyes were red as the boys walked into his office. He shut the door behind them.

“Josie you can’t go in there sweetie.” The secretary said.

“but its my fault.” She exclaimed. “please.” The woman wouldn’t budge.

There was nothing she could do.

 


End file.
